Zero Kiryu One Shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here is a group of Zero One shot. Each chapter is a different one shot.
1. Understand

**Understand**

* * *

**Your name is Ivy. You are a half human, half vampire that is the Day Class and Sun Dorms. You are a perfect and have a crush on Zero. **

**

* * *

"Yuki, Zero, Ivy, wake up this instant!" The teacher's yelling voice wakes the three of you up. You then rub your eyes and realized that you feel asleep in class again. 'Damned stupid fan girls. If they stayed in there dorms like they were so post to, then I, we, would have to stay up as late as we do and we could get some decent sleep.' You think and you yawn. "I've had it with you three. If ether one of one falls back asleep I'll give the other two a after school detention alongside of you." The teacher said angrily and the rest of the class, most of the class anyways, snickered. Lucky for the three of you, nun of you fell asleep. That would have been bad since the teacher when then keep you in after class and no one would be at the Moon Dorms to keep the girls away from the Night Class, and the other way around as well. **

**"Man, I hate it when that teacher puts us down in front of entire class." You saw with a yawn as you Yuki and Zero walk to the Moon Dorms. Yuki nods in agreement then echoes your yawn. "Yeah, and it's that only teacher that gets that mad at us too." She says and sighs. Zero said nothing but he was listening and by the look on his face you could tell that he agreed with you. You smiled at him then surprised him by jumping on his back. It was a good thing that you were really good friends with him or he might hate you for this. "Get off me, Ivy." He said and tried to get you off him. "Sorry Zero, not a chance." You say laughing. Zero sighed, and carried you until you reached the Moon Dorms, where he let you down so you could go keep back a group of girls, who where eyes you and Zero. **

**When the gates finally opened the girls started to scream and push even more. The girls got even more wild then that when Aido started his normal flirting. You then see Yuki get trampled by Aido Fans as the push passed her and tried to get to Aido, but Zero stopped them. You then see Kaname help Yuki back up which was followed at a group of girls glaring at her. Finally the last Night Class student is in the school and the girls all go back to there dorms, but you know that a few of then might try to sneak out to try to get into the Moon Dorms or to a Night Class student that might skip classes.**

**You then walk around, patrolling, with Yuki. "You know, Ivy, Zero is lucky to have a friend like you." Yuki said with a smile You look at her. "What do you mean?" You ask. "It's simple. You understand Zero even better the me or the Headmaster. Also you are the only other one that knows about Zero's secret but you don't treat him any different." She said and still had her smile on her face. You then smile softly and Zero comes into your mind. You then start to walk away, going to find Zero. "I'll see you later Yuki, I'm going on ahead." You say and walk away. "K, see you later." You heard her call after you.**

**As you look for Zero, you think about what Yuki had said and you continue to smile. Although that smile turns into a frown when you find Zero churched on the ground, huffing and puffing. 'Oh no." You think since you know what is wrong. You walk towards him and he hears you coming. "Stay away from me Ivy." He warns you since he didn't want to hurt you. Although you don't listen to him and you sit on your knees in front of him and took out your knife. Zero just watched you with red eyes as you brought the knife to one of your wrists. His eyes went really wide as you then cut yourself then shoved your wrist into his mouth. He tried to get it out of your mouth but you didn't let him. "Zero, I understand way you don't want to do this, but, please, just take it. I don't want to see you suffer anymore." You say in a pleading voice with a few tears coming down your cheeks. Your pleading must have worked since Zero closed his eyes and started to just suck, at first, on your wrist. A minute later you felt Zero bite you to get more of your blood.**

**Finally, about five minutes later, Zero lets go of your wrist and opens his eyes. They are back to their purple color and look sad. "I'm sorry, Ivy. I tried to stop. I...." Zero stopped talking and got up to leave, but you stand up and quickly grab his arm to stopped him. "Don't be stupid, Zero. I told you to drink from me. I just don't want you to force yourself to suffer anymore. Please don't do it to yourself anymore." You say, crying a little. Zero looks into your saddened eyes then pulled you into a hug to comfort you. "I'll do that on one condition." You hear him say softly. "What?" You ask and pull away enough to look into his face. "Become mine." He says, surprising you. You never thought you would here those word from him, but you smile all the same. "I understand." You say before the two off you kiss. **


	2. A Night To Remember

**A Night To Remember**

* * *

**Your name is Tsumi. You are half human, half vampire. You are in the Day Class and Sun Dorms. You are a prefect and you have a crush on Zero Kiryu.**

**

* * *

"Hay, you there. Get the hell back in line." You yell at a Day Class fan girl that tryed to get out of the group to jump on of the Night Class boys. The girl got back into line and you rubbed a temple. These girls were driving you so crazy that it took all you had not to attack them and revile your vampire side. You glace over at Zero to see that he was also refraining himself from hurting any of the girls. Yuki, on the other hand got pushed down, since she was being too nice, then Kaname ended up helping her up. While you look away a girl tries to sneak passed you, but you catch her and give her a 'evil glare', making her back up into the rest of these a of fan girls.****  
**

**Finally, then last Night Class member walked into the school and you were now ushering the girls back to their dorms. After all the girls were gone, You, Zero and Yuki started patrol." Stupid fan girls. Stupid Aido for making the fan girls act up even more. Stupid this, stupid that." You were in a mad mood because of the fan girls and you were grumbling to yourself. You then sigh as you try to calm down. Although you didn't get that chance, since you then saw two day class girls running to the school building to peek through windows to look for the Night Class. "Hay, you two, get back to your dorms this minute." You yelled, scaring the girls. A second later they were gone. You then sighed as you rubbed a temple. You hated the Headmaster for making you become a prefect on go through all this 5 times a weeks.**

**A sudden sneaker startles you. You spin around and see Zero Kiyru leaning against a tree and looking at you. "What the hell do you find so funny, Zero!" You snap, still in a bad mood. He only smirks. "Nothing. I just saw those two girls run away in fear." You just roll your eyes and give him a 'whatever' look. Zero, still smirking, walked away from the tree and up to you. "Hay, Tsumi? Are you as bored as I am?" You sigh tiredly, broadly, answering Zero without having to say anything. Zero then chuckled and started to pull you somewhere and you had a feeling you knew where.**

**Zero lead you through the halls of the Sun dorm, leading the way to his room. When you get to his door he grins at you and you smile at him before he pulled you in. "This is just a little bit wrong," you say and Zero give you a look. You then grin and continue. "To just let Yuki handle everything by herself." You say and chuckle a little. Zero snickers as he leads you to his bed. "I guess, but what will one night hurt?" He asked and sat the both of you on his bed.**

**You then put your hands on his shoulders and his hands go around your waist. The two of you then start kissing. Zero then deepens the kiss by licking your bottom lip. As you opened your mouth and Zero put his tongue in your mouth, he pushed the two of you so you would be laying down, on your sides, on the bed. He finally took his tongue out of your mouth So the two of you could catch your breath. He then starts to feel your body, including your butt, while your hands rome his chest. After a bit you and Zero start kissing again. You the roll over each other to shift poisons. **

**You then broke the kiss as your vampire side came out. You huffed deeply as you then licked Zero's neck, who moaned at the feeling, then bit into his neck. You start drinking his blood when him lick your neck, which made you moan against his neck, then bit into your neck. The two of you stayed like that, sucking each others blood for the next 10-15 minutes. The two of you then broke away from each other and smiled, with blood on both of your faces. "This will be a night to remember." Zero said then licked his blood of your face. "Yes, I agree." You say then lick your own blood of his face. The two of you then fall asleep in each others arms. **


	3. Some Day

**Some Day**

* * *

**Your name is Lexy. You are a human in the Day Class. You know about the vampires but no one knows that you know. You have a crush on Zero Kiryu.**

* * *

**You stood by the big tree and listened to the girls scream over the Night Class boys. You were just at the Moon Dorms because of Zero Kiryu. You were on of his few friends and you really liked him. You also knew his secret, alone with the Night Class's, but he didn't know you knew, no one did. As you continue to watch the Night Class, you see Aido start his normal flirting. He then starts to pick on Yuki by flirting with her and making the other girls jealous. You both chuckle and sigh. You were happy that Aido was leaving you alone for a change. He knew about your liking in Zero and would tease you about it, calling you Zero's girlfriend.**

**You sighed, wishing you really could be Zero's girlfriend, but you knew that he liked Yuki. You were a little jealous of Yuki since you know that she liked Zero back, but that didn't mean that you hated her. If Zero ever was your boyfriend you would do anything for him, even let him drink all of your blood if he needed, or wanted, to.**

**When the Night Class was finally in the school, you pushed past the other girls, who were being forced back to their dorms (some of the girls didn't want to leave) and made your way over to Zero. "Hi, Zero." You greeted once you get to him. He looked at you, his angry, annoyed look turning a little softer since he had no reason to be mad at you. "Hi, Lexy. I don't mean to sound mean, at least not to you, but all Day Class students need to get to there dorms now." He said softly. You sigh then shrug. "Oh, alright. I just wanted to see you to say hi. Well, I guess I'll see you later then." You say and start to walk away. "See you later." Zero called after you with a small wave.**

**You laid in bed wide awake with your hands behind your head. You roommate was already asleep and she was a deep sleeper, which was good for you. You then got out of bed, dressed in dark clothes then snuck out your window. You then take a wake around to see if anything was happening tonight. You did this very often. In fact this is how you found out about the vampires. One night you saw Aido bite Yuki, in the hand, so you figured out that the rest of the Night Class also had to be vampires. You found out Zero's secret when you saw him bite Yuki by the pool (he didn't in the real story but he did here). Poor Yuki.**

**As you continue to walk you hear two voices coming from the trees. hiding yourself you peek at who it is. There was Yuki and Zero. Yuki looked pleading while Zero looked pained with his eyes red. "Please, Zero." Yuki seemed to beg him. You then watch as Zero grabs the back of Yuki's head, pulls her close, then bites her in the neck. It feel a sting of pain and jealousy. You wished that would be you instead of Yuki. You silently sigh, then walk away before ether Yuki or Zero saw you there.**

**As you climbed back into your bedroom window, with your roommate still fast asleep, you thought that, some day, you would tell Zero your feelings for him and maybe even tell him you knew he was a vampire. Although, for the time being, you would let Yuki have her fun. You then redressed into your Pajamas then climbed into bed to go back to sleep.**


	4. Once In A Blue Moon

**Once In a Blue Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Your name is Roka. You are a very rare vampire in Night Class. Although the other vampires don't know your a vampire, they think you're human. SO the vampires don't know you know about them. You also have a crush on Zero Kiryu**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**You were starting to get really nervous because a blue moon was coming up just that night. A blue moon came only one every 1000 years and you hated it since you were the curse Blue Moon vampire. The Blue Moon vampire was a vampire that was rarer then the purblood vampires. The only time you showed yourself as a vampire was on a blue moon. Besides that you seemed entirely human to both vampire, humans and vampire hunter. **

**You were nervous about the blue moon because no one knew that you were really a powerful, and very rare, vampire. They, the Night Class, Yuki, Zero and the Headmaster, had all thought that you were just a normal human. The Headmaster had talked you into doing a favor for the Headmaster by staying in the Night Class and Moon Dorms by testing the trust of the others. It was to see how they would act with a human in their mists of living. But now that the blue moon was only a few hours away, it meant everyone knew what you really were. **

**Right now you were in the forest, staying away from everyone else so they didn't know your true self. "Roka, what are you doing out here?" A voice asked from behind you said. You turned your head and your eyes widened when you say Zero Kiryu. "Zero! What are you doing here?!" You asked, shocked and surprised. Zero was the last person that you wanted to find out that you were a a vampire. He was your best friend pluse your cursh. You knew he hated vampire with all of his guts and if he found out what you really were, he'd hate you for sure. "I wanted to make sure that you were OK. No one knows where you are. Are you OK." He asked, stepping closer to you as the blue moon finally showed itself. **

**"Roka..." Zero then said softly as he felt what you were, He then gave you a angry glare and took out his Blood Rose gun on you. "You're a vampire." He said just as angrly. You just look away from him, feeling ready to cry. "Yes, I am. I'm the Blue Moon Vampire." You said as softly as he had when he said your name. "The what?" Zero asked, sounding confused but not putting down his gun. "I'm a vampire that is not reviled as a vampire unless there is a blue moon. I also have a greater power then a purblood then the blue moon is out." You said, pausing to see that Zero was still glaring at you. "My bite can turn vampires into humans." You then continued. **

**"What?" Zero asked, sounding and looking completely surprised as he then lowered his gun. "i can turn vampires into humans on a blue moon." You repeat and he walks up to you, putting his gun away. "Bite me." Zero said, surprising you a little. You already knew about Zero being a vampire, so it was the request that surprised you the most. "A..are you sure, Zero?" You asked, stuttering a little bit. Zero said nothing and just grabbed you by the shoulders, pulling you to him. "Please, Roka." He begged and you sighed, feeling a little sad. **

**You then bite into the vampire hunter's neck, taking in his sweet, warm blood. You heard Zero give a grunt and then he moaned in slight pain as he then felt the start of the change from vampire to human, or in his case, back to human. Once you had enough blood you realized Zero and he half fell to the ground before he took a hold of your shoulders. **

**"Thank you, Roka. You have no idea what this means to me." He said before he gave you a light kiss. He then smirked weakly from all the blood he lost. "I just wish that it wasn't only once a mouth. You could help a lot more people." He said, smiling as he closed he eyes and fell asleep. "Yeah. Sadly, it only happens once a blue moon." You said, sitting down so you could let the now re-human sleep in your lap.**


	5. X No title X

**Here is a Vampire Knight One shot. I've made 16 more like these and they don't have titles but they are still like my other one shots where the story is all about you. The Vampire you have a Crush on in this one is Zero Kiryu. **

* * *

You had been taking to Yuki, who had been visiting the Moon Dorms. "Adriana-Chan." A bright cheerful voice called out your name. You spun around, your long blond hair flapping at your sides of your head and face, to see your best friend, Takuma Ichijo. "Yes, Ichijo?" You ask your best friend. "Kaname wants to see you. Also, you know you can call me Takuma." He said with a bright smile, then said a quick hi to Yuki. 'OK. Thank-you for telling me, Takuma. I'll go see Kaname (he told you not to use the Sama)right away." You then say a goodbye to Yuki before you left to see the purblood. When you get to the purblood's room door, you knock and then wait for a repile. You then heard Kaname's soft voice for you to come in so you open the door and walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Kaname?" You asked and tried to keep down a blush. You didn't have a crush on him or anything, it was just Kaname had on a shirt that showed some of his chest. Kaname to you was only a friend. Your heart belonged to Zero Kiryu. 'Yes, I want you to do a little assignment for me." He said then handed you an envelop that he had been holding. You opened it then looked at a picture of a man. "That man has turned into a Level-E and has attacked and killed three people. I want you to team up with Ichijo and hunt down this x-human before he can harm anyone one else." He said with a slight sigh. That had been a lot of talking. "You can count on me, Kaname." You said with a smile to him. He smiled back. "I know I can Adriana. Now go tell Ichijo about this and go hunt down that Level-E." He said and you nodded, telling him OK. You then step out of Kaname's room and back into the hall.

'Well, this is going to be fun' you thought sarcastically. You didn't really want to do this since you didn't want to get your nice clothes ruined. Although, since Kaname asked you would do it. You continue to head for the Moon Dorm's library, betting everything you had that Ichijo was in there. You then smirked to yourself to see that you were right. Ichijo was reading mangas at one of the tables. "Takuma." You called softly so the librarian wouldn't get bad or do that SHHH thing. Ichijo looked up from his book and smiled at you. You smile back as you walk over to him and give him the envelop. "Kaname wants us to hunt down that Level-E tonight." You tell him when he see the picture of the man. He then nods then goes to his room to get his sword before the two of you left the school.

As the two of you are walking through town, looking for that X-human, Ichijo kept you really close to him. He was like a big brother to you and it seemed he thought so to. He liked to protect you from everything, even boys that would hit and flirt with you. Only Aido would get away with that since he was a friend to both you and Ichijo, and also the fact that he was just very childish and idiotic a lot of the time. Ichijo suddenly tapped your shoulder and then pointed down one ally. You used your vampires eyes and saw a vampire man, the Level-E you were hunting, feeding off a young human girl, that would be dead in a mater of minutes. You then took out one of your throwing stars (Yes, I know what they really are called I just can't spell it) and throw it so it hit the wall right by the vampire's head, scaring him. The Level-E snarled then jumped up onto the roof of the building it was by, leaving the human behind.

You and Ichijo run to the ally and to where the Level-E left the human girl. The smell of the blood still coming from the bite marks seemed to mock you. You very badly wanted to lean down and lick up the blood, but you fought against your blood lust. "You take care of the human, Ichijo. You have better control over your blood lust then I do. I'll go after the Level-E." You said as you started to jump onto the roof. "Be careful, Adriana." You hear Ichijo say from the ground below. You nod then look around the roof for the Level-E.

You didn't have to wait long, since something, or someone, just rushed past you and cuts you with a knife. You grab your slightly cut are and cry out a bit, before healing the cut. Although there is still some blood on your fingers from touching the cut. The Level-E then laughs and you turn to face him. You glare at him, ready for attack. "Ah, for a vampire, you smell delicious. Maybe I should replace you as my meal, seeing that you ruin my original meal." He said then licked his lips, mocking you. You then got out some more of your throwing stars.

One of the star cut deeply into one of his arms and that seemed to make him mad. He yelled and grabbed at his are, The next thing you knew was that he threow the star back, which you didn't expect. It ended up slicing your shoulder and staying there until to took it out and throw it to the side, holding your shoulder in pain. 'Oh this is just great' you thought as you slumped to the ground since the pain was too much. You then watch as the Level-E as he walked over to the throwing star and picked it up. He then licked the blood that was on it. "MMMM, I was right, you are delicious." He said, licking his lips then laughing.

You are still hurt by the star, which to mention is a vampire weapon, so you close your eyes as he runs at you, not wanting to see him kill you. Although, instead of hands grabbing you and fangs in you neck, you hear a big BANG. You open your eyes to not only see the vampire dust, but Zero Kiryu standing in front of you. "Zero." You whisper softly. "Are you OK, Adriana?" He asked and turned to look at you. You are VERY surprised to see worry in his eyes. "Why would you care? I thought you hated us vampires." You said and hid a blush since Zero was being nice to you. "Yah, I don't know what's wrong with me, for me to be liking some vampire." He said in a annoyed tone as he put away his gun. "Besides I'm not the only one that was worried." He said then motioned to the ground. You got up and went to see Ichijo, who was holding the poor human girl in his arms.

Ichijo had a relived look on his face. "I took the girl's memory. I'm going to take the girl to the hospital so she can get a blood transfusion. You can go back to the Academy with Zero, that is if he will let you." Ichijo Slightly yell so you could hear him. You looked back at Zero and he gave you the 'I don't care' shrug'. You smiled then turned back to talk to Ichijo. "Yah you can take that girl to the hospitle, Takuma. I'll go back with Zero." You half yell so Ichijo could hear you. He then yelled a OK, then started to walk to the hospital.

You then turn back to Zero and the two of you climbed off the roof. Although by doing so you hurt your shoulder even more which kind of affected your walking. "Ow, ow. My shoulder hurts too much." You said in a whinny toned voice, mostly from the pain. Zero sighed as he then turned around and picked you up, bridle stile. As he is carrying you, you look up at him and he looks down at you. Your hazel eyes get caught in his violet eyes and you softy smile, and start to fall asleep since you felt so warm in his arms. And that's just the thing you did.


	6. X No title X2

**Another Zero one shot.  
**

* * *

"Stay back, stay back. The Night Class is coming through." You said as you tried to keep the Night Class back. One of the girls then pushes you hard. You stumble, but don't fall, although your glasses fly off your face and into the path of the passing Night Class kids. "Ack, my glasses. Where are they?" You said as you tried to look for then in your blurred vision. Suddenly, you see a blurred figure holding a blurred object that looked like your glasses. "Thanks." You said, taking the glasses and putting them on to see who was standing in front of you. It was Takuma Ichijo. "Hay, Niko, are you OK?" He asked with a bright smile. "I'm fine now that I got my glasses back. Thanks, Ichijo." You said with a smile, paying no attention to the glaring girls. Ichijo's smile then went warmer. "Well, that's good then. I guess I'll see you later." He said then started to walk on, waving as he did. The girls continued to glare at you. but you glared back and made the others back off.

Finally, when the Night Class is in the school and the Day Class girls are back in the Sun Dorms, You, Yuki and Zero start patrol. Everything was pretty boring. There were no girls out that were trying to take pictures, and the every Night Class student was inside the school, even Aido and Kain. Soon, you get so bored that you just lean against a tree and close your eyes, falling asleep as a result.

"Niko, get up." A voice said as someone lightly kicked you in your side. You open your eyes and look up into Zero's vilote eyes with your brown ones. "What's your problem, Zero? You always do this kind of thing. so why can't I?" You asked, rubbing your eyes and keeping down a blush. You had a crush on Zero, but keep it quite. You didn't want to act like the other girl that went crazy other the Night Class. "For the record I was only waking you up to tell you we could go back to our dorms now." He said in a bored and slightly annoyed tone of voice. You blush a little, then stood up, still rubbing your eyes.

As you and Zero walk back to the dorms together, you notice that Zero would glance at you every now and then, then sharply look away when you turned to look, which brought a blush on your face. Suddenly, Zero stopped walking and clutched his chest as he fell to the ground. "Zero, Are you OK!?" You asked, panicking since you thought he was having a heart attack. He just looked up at you with red eyes instead of his violet ones.

Before you can react, Zero grabbed one of your arms to pull you down with him. He then put you so your back would be against his chest. With his one hand still holding your arm, his other hand went to your chin and he tilted your head to the side a little, huffing through all of this. Zero then brought in his head and moved yourlong blue hair away from your neck so he could softly lick the place in your neck he was going to bite, which he did a second later. As he felt Zero suck and heard the gulps, you couldn't rap you head around this. You never knew or thought that Zero could ever be a vampire, the one he hated in the world.

Zero takes more and more blood from you, making you feel very dizzy. He finally stops when you feel the need to faint. Zero let go of you and you used your leftover strength to turn and look at him. He had blood down his face and he looked very sad. "Niko...I'm sorry." He said then turned with head away. You wanted to tell him that it was alright, that you didn't care and would do anything to help him and make him happy. That your love for him would never die, no matter what. Although, you never got the chance. "Ze..ro." You said before passing out loss of blood and the last thing you heard you Zero cry out your name.

**

* * *

Note:  
**Don't worry, Niko doesn't die.


	7. X No Title X3

**Here you go, another Zero one shot. ^_^**

**

* * *

As you walk to class with your fellow vampires, you take a glance at Kiyru Zero, who was glaring at a group of screaming girls that quickly shut up. You chuckle a little, finding it funny that the human girls were scare of Zero.****You continue to stare at Zero as you walk. You had a crush on him, and that was a little wierd since Zero was a Level-D vampire (Yes you know) and also a vampire hunter. Then there was the fact that he hated all vampires. **

**"Acasha." You brother's, Akatsuki Kain's, voice said in your ear, making your gaze snap to infront of you, blushing a little."You know, you shouldn't fall for a vampire hunter." You brother whispers to you so nun of the of the Day Class girls could here. "Expecaly one that is a Level-E to be." Your cousin, Hanabusa Aido put in then went back to his flirting. You sighed. You knew that they were right over the vampire hunter thing, but Zero still wasn't human, anymore, he was a vampire like you. You didn't care if you were a Level-B and he was a Level-D, E to be. You loved him all the same.**

**Once in class you sit beside your brother, who sitting on his desk, and infront, but below your cousin, Aido, who is boredly drawing in is note book. You soon get really bored, not caring what the teacher was talking about. You then let out a yawn, getting so bored that you were getting tired. Akatsuki echoed your yawn and so softly chuckled for making him yawn with your yawn. (Auther note: I can do that with my dad ^-^.)**

**Suddenly, someone poked you in the back with the back of a pencil. "OI, Acasha****." A voice whispered and you turn your head to see Aido leaning in at you. "What is it, Hanabusa?" You ask in a low whisper. "What to ditch class with me? I can't take much more of this and it looks like you think the same thing." He said and you looked over to your brother, who was paying no attention to you or Aido. "What about Akatsuki?" You asked and your cousin gave a small grin. "Forget Akatsuki for once. Just me and you. Besides, Akatskui is no fun. You on the other hand is fun." He said then gave you his puppy dog look smile. You cursed that look, since it worked on you every time. "Fine then, lets go." You said and the two of you get up and leave the class room without anyone seeing you. **

**Once you got outside you had to admit that it felt good to be out of class. Also this wasn't your first time skipping out of class. "Ah, that feels better. I really couldn't take one more minute in there. It was too boring." Aido said as he streched his arms. You then yawned and stretched **_**your **_**arms to try to wake yourself up. "So Acasha, want to take a walk with me? We might run into Zero." He said, teasing you a little. Your face turns red, and with your dark green eyes, your face looked like some kind of weird Christmas combo. "Oh, shut up, Hanabusa. You know we might also run into Yuki as well." You say back and Aido's face turns a little red. You knew that Aido had a slight crush on Yuki and that was why he always teased her and wanted her blood. Aido then huffed, a little annoyed and embarrassed, and then walked away. You couldn't help but chuckl as you then followed him.**

**Soon you lose you lose sight of your cousin in the trees. "Hanabusa? Hanabusa this isn't funny, where are you?" You yell out to hm but then there is no answer. 'Damn it, hanabusa!' You say as you then get mad and look for Aido. "Hanabusa do you want me to tell my brother that you left me all alone in the forest?" You shout and a second later, a pair of arms wrap around you from behind.**

**"Oh, would you really tell on me, Acasha?" Aido asked in a whinny voice behind you. Before you can answer him, Aido moves your long amber hair out of his way and starts to lick your neck. You know what he wants but you weren't about to let him have it. "Hanabusa, stop it. I'm not giving you my blood tonight." You said in a snappish tone and he stops licking your neck for a minute. You then turn your head around to see your cousin pouting. "But, Acasha, you let me other times, and there is no Day Class girls out tonight, for once. Also I couldn't find Yuki." He whinned in his pouty voice, trying to make you give in, but you were too mad to fall for it at that time. "Well, think of it as punishment for ditching me." You said and tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip. "Oh, come on, Cous. It was only a joke. Come on, let me have some." He said and went back to your neck and licked it again.**

**Although, before Aido can bite you he is pulled off and Zero steps in front of you pointing his gun at Aido's head. "What the hell was that for?! Acasha is a vampire like me. It wasn't like I was going to attack some human girl." Aido said madly since Zero stopped him from "tasting" your blood. "You filthy thing. Since you aren't allowed to feed off Day Class student and the blood tablet seem to bore you, you resort to attack your own kind." Zero said maddly and continued to point his gun at Aido, who seemed really surprised by Zero's actions. "Why would you care what we vampires do to each other. I thought you hated and didn't care about us. Unless you happen to really care for my dear cousin." Aido said with a small half grin half smirk on his face. Zero seemed to get even more angry and was about to shoot the blond vampire when a voice called out. "HANABUSA!!" **

**"Akatsuki!" both you and Aido say at the same time. Kain looks mad as he walks over to his cousin and grabs him by the front of his shirt coller. "Where you trying to take blood from my sister again, Hanabusa?" Kain said in an angry voice and Aido couldn't answer, just shudder. Kain then turned to Zero, who finally started to finally lower his gun, but just a little. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, thank-you for stopping Hanabusa, Zero Kiryu." Kain then said and Zero gave a glare as he finally put away his Bloody Rose gun. "Just get him back to class. I'll make sure that he didn't do anything to your sister." He said, with anger still in his voice. Kain nodded and yes then dragged Aido back to class.**

**Once they were out of site, you jumped into Zero's arms and kissed him, who kissed back. You and Zero had been seeing each other for about three months now and one no knew that the two of you were together. That would be why you would skip class sometimes. You would also give him your vampire blood sometimes to help slow his change into a level-E. You weren't a purblood, but it still helped a tiny bit. "So, are you OK?" Zero asked and gave you a smile. You nod and hug him. "Yes, Hanabusa didn't bite be, he was just being a jerk." You said and Zero chuckled a little bit before giving you another kiss. "I love you, Zero Kiryu." You said and hugged him warmly. "I love you, Acasha Kain." he said back with a kiss to the forehead. **


End file.
